<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriends with Benefits by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538506">Boyfriends with Benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drabble, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is an egg loving slut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriends with Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>egg egg eggy eggs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘You know’ Obi-Wan remarked ‘I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put them </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> in you. We could give your poor stomach a rest next time’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in his lap left out a moan as the Jedi Master rubbed slow, soothing circles into his distended belly, feeling it undulate beneath his hands. Anakin was truly packed full, his cramped gut offering virtually no give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No. Mine.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s neck. Anakin’s desire to be stretched thoroughly by his eggs made him love the man even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course, dear one. I wouldn’t dream of denying you.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why am I like this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>